Jan
Jan is the first mate of the Crew. Appearance He tends to wear light colored clothing and a long scarf with glasses. History Prior to Cassandra Leaving He was a successful businessman, whose wife had died. He was very irresponsible in the sense that he didn't spend too much time with his daughter and was often out drinking and working. He often expressed that if money isn't gained, then there was no point in doing it. Post Cassandra Leaving Once Cassandra left, he gave up everything he had, and went into the criminal world. He ended up as a mercenary doing dirty jobs in third world countries including genocide, assassinations and torture. At one point, he was held in captivity by an enemy organization that attempted to brainwash him with drugs and torture and even brain surgery. However, due to his abilities, he did a "factory reset" on his brain, permanently wiping out his memory and personality. The organization retaliated brutally by torturing him to death--or so they'd planned. He ended up in the same place as a dead creature, whose remains ended up as his gauntlets. The remains helped him form a new body, even a new face. Since then, he was able to endure and amount of pain or torture. Drugs never affect him anymore. He escaped and but was caught and sold as a slave, re-learning how to talk and obtained a newer personality. The one thing he didn't forget was how to fight. He finally massacred an entire arena. He spent the rest of his time before meeting Captain as a vigilante guardian of Trash Island, but was also a wanted murderer on the island as well. His motivations were unclear: he felt he wanted to look for something, but he didn't know what. Eventually, he met up with Captain. For the first time in years, he met a person that didn't try to enslave him or kill him, and he had a nice cup of wine with her. He made a playful bet with her (planning to kill her regardless of the outcome) and lost. But through the bet, he realized a small sense of pride that he'd had left--pride meaning that he respected loss as a loss. From then on he joined her crew. Personality He is very normal in all situations, and very calm when not in battle-mode. He loves to read and loves to drink while staring off into nature--in other words, a battle-hardened Henry Thoreau. Ever since he met Captain, he found it entertaining to be gentle, and he often serves as a father figure for the crew, albeit a meek and quiet one. He's not one to show off and he doesn't really care about insults. He's slow to anger, but when he gets angry he gets ANGRY. Abilities Authority He has the "Authority" over cell signaling and regeneration. For instance, he can use his cells to signal all over his body to release the limiters on it. He has three "modes", each of which has a cost, and if any of them are used for over an hour, the costs will become permanent. Moreover, the costs start about an hour after first using the abilities. 1. He can release the limiter on his muscles, and the calcium ion transport on his muscle cells, giving him strength. The cost for this is that for each minute without this limiter, he be unable to move one of his joints, starting from his fingers and toes to his knees and arms. 2. He can release the limiter on his brain and nerves, for sensitivity, reflex time , cognition and balance. The cost for this is that for each minute used, his sense of sight and hearing disappear for the next hour. 3. He can release the limiter on his hormone reuptake, to not only endure pain, but also for speedy recovery. They can also be used to kill off enemy cells The cost for this is a comatose state. These hormones can also physically mutate the properties of cells. Weapon He uses clawed gauntlets, which are actually organic parasites (think Spider-man and Venom) that add piercing strength to his attacks. The gauntlets can change form (i.e. adding spikes) and move, via mental command by Jan. Moreover, it is only through Jan's mental will that the parasite doesn't take him over. The gauntlets can also spread across his body, but, as usual, the more it spreads, the more control it has over his body. Relationships Cassandra She is his daughter, but he has no clue and neither does she. Captain He finds her interesting. ---- Category:Character Category:Characters